heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Philip Bellamy Jr
Philip Oscar Bellamy, also known as Philip Bellamy Jr, was the second-born son of PC Phil Bellamy and Gina Bellamy. He appeared in occasional episodes from 2008 - 2010. Biography Philip Oscar Bellamy is the second-born son of PC Phil Bellamy and Gina Bellamy, who was worried that something might go wrong like it did when their first baby Daniel died. He was born after Phil's death in the episode "Oscar's Birthday"; Gina gave birth to him in her room in The Aidensfield Arms. He was named after Oscar Blaketon, the landlord of the Aidensfield Arms and one of the oldest friends of Gina and Phil, giving him his middle name Oscar. He also ended up being born on Oscar's birthday. Before he was born, Gina asked David Stockwell if he would like to be the baby's godfather. Personality and appearance Baby Philip, who was named after his father and Oscar Blaketon, is only a baby when we first meet him. He is described by Gina, his mother as being just like his dad, PC Phil Bellamy. It is assumed that Philip will one grow up to be just like him. Relationships Aidensfield village bobbies PC Joe Mason Ashfordly Police sergeants Sgt. George Miller Other Ashfordly Police PC Alfred "Alf" Ventress PC Phil Bellamy (Father, Deceased). PC Phil Bellamy was the father of Philip, but died before he was even born. So Phil never got to see him. Philip Bellamy Jr is named after his father. PC Geoffrey "Geoff" Younger DS Rachel Dawson PC Don Wetherby PC Don Wetherby took over the job that was held by Phil, after arriving from Northallerton. He was shown to have some interaction with Philip when Gina commented that Don looked like a hit with Philip. He and Gina were romantically linked with one another before deciding that it wouldn't look right and that it was too soon after the death of PC Phil Bellamy. He often visited Philip's mother Gina on business relating to the Police Widows' Fund but nothing ever happened between them, so they just remained friends. Don was already married to Sandy with a son called Ben. Because he has a son, it assumed that he at least knew how to interact with baby Philip. Other medical staff Nurse Carol Cassidy Carol was present when Philip was born and often did regular checks on him. She is often seen holding him throughout the series. Philip is still only young then. Aidensfield Arms staff Gina Ward (Mother), Philip's mother, and the landlady of the Aidensfield Arms, who had doubts about whether to terminate to pregnancy. But she later decided to have the baby, who she gave birth to in the Aidensfield Arms, and was born on Oscar's birthday. Gina was still clearly upset that Phil never got to see him and desperately wanted to be a dad. Gina revealed this to Oscar who then said that the two would be just fine. Dawn Bellamy Dawn is Philip's cousin as Phil was her late uncle. Dawn helps Gina and Oscar behind The Aidensfield Arms bar, and is often seen holding him. It is assumed they have a very close relationship with one another, in spite of him being still very young. One episode is Family Matters and can also be seen in The War of the Roses. Dawn Bellamy Oscar Blaketon "Loveable rogue" lineage Peggy Armstrong Aidensfield Garage staff Bernard "Bernie" Scripps David Stockwell Baby Philip and Gina.png Oscar, Gina and baby Philip.png Baby Philip Bellamy Jr with Gina.png Category:All Characters